Not For Sale
by cpuffs
Summary: When Mimi falls victim to child trafficking in the Underworld, she'll have to rely on the short training, given by her father, to find a way out. AU.
1. Kidnapped

There was a pounding inside Mimi's head, and she repressed a groan from slipping her lips. Her claws were tightly bounded behind her back by a scratchy, thick rope.

 _Mimi._ She cracked open an eye. _Mimi, wake up._ Who was that? Mimi rolled on her back, silently staring up at the ceiling. She was restrained; obviously, this wasn't good, and someone was talking to her. Was she kidnapped? It must be her captor.

 _No, no. I'm not._ She frowned. Then who was it? _No time to explain, child. Get up and figure out a way to get out._ She must be going insane. HIM's constant abuse finally got to her, breaking everything her mother worked so hard to- _Be quiet, Mimi._

"Is she awake?" a squeaky voice spoke from besides her.

"Yes! Dina, don't get so close to her. She _bites,_ " another voice snarled; this one was angry and oddly familiar.

Mimi's sides were sore when she moved to face either of the tones, but she ignored it and stared at the girl with the first voice. A perky looking demon girl with blonde locks and puffy cheeks was blinking back at her with wide green eyes. She's never seen her before. Mimi never was one to socialize with anyone, not even her kind, but she looked friendly. Dina, was it?

 _Who cares_ , said the voice in her head. Mimi turned to face the other one, immediately recognizing her. Red hair, sharp teeth, gray complexion as if she's never seen the sun- Mina. She instantly stood, despite the soreness running through her form, Mimi didn't plan on keeping her guard down near the little leech.

Mina scoffed. "Oh please, it's not like I can hurt you. I haven't forgotten last time, by the way."

Mimi warily sat back down, her gaze intact before it drifted to observe her surroundings. Where is she? _No clue, but there doesn't seem to be any windows for you to slip out from. Otherwise, you would have done it by now. Maybe you can teleport your way out?_ She could, but when she tried to, it wouldn't work. It felt like someone was pressing against her whenever she attempted to ignite her teleportation powers - huffing, Mimi waited for the voice's next instructions. It seemed to know more about what was going on than she did.

 _Oh, don't expect me to aid you. You're on your own._

She sighed. So much for help. Whoever grabbed a hold of her didn't do a very good job of restraining her, though. The knot was well tightened, but Mimi was no ordinary victim. She was HIM's deranged daughter, trained to endure any pain inflicted upon her, fearless before danger, feared by many- _You mean feared by few, pitied by many,_ the voiced taunted her, interrupting her thoughts, and Mimi scowled.

 ** _You need a name_ , **she shot back daringly, **_want to help me come up with one?_**

The voice said nothing in return; she figured she finally shut it up, but it probably wasn't wise of her to do so.

"So, can you get us out of here?" Mina asked.

Mimi raised an eyebrow at her audacity. **_Why would I help you?_** As far as the demon girl was concerned, they were not friends. Their parents were at opposite ends and while Mimi carried no personal beef with her, Mina might. Defeat couldn't bode well for the young vampire's pride. **_Can't trust her... can't. She might stab me in the back._** Metaphorically speaking, but one never knows in the Underworld.

"Do you have a choice? **I'm** all you got," Mina continued as if reading her mind. "And, I hate to admit it but it's true- **you're** all I got."

A valuable point, but still... Mimi gestured towards the Dina girl.

"Dina? I just met her, so I wouldn't be able to tell you. Dina, how the hell did you get in here?"

"I-I don't remember," she squeaked. "I can't remember a thing! I-I was r-running some e-errands for P-Pa, and t-then-" Dina broke into a sob and her locks fell over her face like a curtain, knees bending.

Mina cursed under her breath. She'd consult the girl if she could, but she was equally restrained. "Dammit... I'd tear off these ropes if I could, but I can't! It's like some sort of force... magic.. thing... is preventing me from doing so. I'm powerless."

So, she's not the only one. Mimi tried pulling on the ropes, and when she did, the ropes tightened in response. **_As if it has a mind of its own_** , she noted. Now who could possibly have the capacity to pull something like this? A long list to go through, but the real question is: **who** had the balls to pull such a stunt on her father? No doubt he's not pleased that he lost one of his toys, and that was Mimi's only hope. Not a father's love, but an evil lord's wrath at the prospect of being ridiculed by stealing one of his most prized possessions. At least Mimi hoped he considered her valuable enough to plan a search for her.

Her life was in the hands, er, _claws_ of HIM. **_I'm screwed._**

 _Describe your whereabouts._ The voice was back! Mimi was relieved; someone was going to help her. Unless, she's officially lost it. She still had doubts about the voice being real. _Yes, normally hearing voices in your head isn't a good sign,_ it retorted impatiently, _but since you obviously can't get out on your own, I'll have to do it myself. Now, hurry before the link is cut- someone's blocking my way through..._

That explained their previous argument. It's not like the voice didn't have anything to say. It couldn't.

 _MIMI!_ She jumped. _**Right, uh... no windows, steel door, wooden door... Maybe I can dig my way out?**_

 _You would have to get out of those restraints first if you plan on doing anything..._

"Mimi," Mina unknowingly interrupted her conversation with the voice. She appeared to be scared, but the baby vamp wasn't looking at Mimi, she was staring straight at the steel door, and from behind her, Dina released a whimper, curling herself further into a ball. "Someone's coming."

Mimi nervously followed Mina's gaze. If she couldn't use her powers, she'd have to resort to her physical attributes. Her claws were still intact, so she can definitely use those to dig into her opponent. She could break through bone using her teeth... and there's also her horns... **_They have to release us at some point. Surely they don't plan on leaving me in this state for long?_** It could very well be only one person behind this kidnapping.

 _I_ _have slight doubts... there might be more._

The steel door opened, and the being behind it stepped into the light. The electric green, flaming hair reaching down the individual's neck was the first thing she noticed; black, armored suit. The glint of his gun on the side shined brightly, muscled form, a cheeky grin- Mimi felt all her nerves diminish in that instant and were replaced with undying rage because she knew who he was and what he did. One of the most wanted bounty hunters in the Underworld, the very same one Mimi tried to face off when he attempted to snatch Chi.

 ** _Skulker_**.

 **o.o.o**

 **AN.** Wrapping up the next chapter for next Monday. I'll start on Chapter 3 and hopefully it'll become weekly Monday updates. No promises for Chap 3 and future chapters. :p


	2. Matilda

_Mimi always felt safe in her mother's arms, and Blossom only held her_ _when she was in danger._ _However, she didn't understand why it happened. Why people wanted to hurt her so bad when she's never done anything to provoke them into doing so. Her mother said she was a special girl with special powers and bad people wanted her powers for themselves, but Mimi couldn't see what was so great about them._

 _If anything, her mother was the amazing one. She's fought bad guys at Mimi's age without a sweat! Mimi had no control whatsoever over her own abilities. She could levitate a few things, yes, but her mother didn't allow her to use this ability without the supervision of an adult._

 _"Ma... what if something bad happens, and you're not there?" Mimi timidly whispered from under the pink covers of her bed, her mother's arm draped over her small form._

 _"I'll always be there for you," the Powerpuff replied with sincerity, running a hand through her daughter's long hair. "I promise."_

 **o.o.o**

"Miss me, kid?"

 ** _Hardly,_** scoffed Mimi, not hesitating to show her revulsion of the ghost hunter's sudden appearance. She could have sworn he was dead, though. Didn't Aku smash his suit with one swipe? That's what Chi told her anyways. Mimi was unconscious during the extermination.

 _He slipped Aku's grasp. He_ is _a ghost._

 ** _I don't like this._**

"Alright, listen up," Skulker started, placing his hands on his hips. "Human trafficking. You've kids heard of it, right? While it's not really my thing playing with kids like that, business is business. As long as I get paid, the customer can do whatever the hell he or she wants with you. I don't care, but word of advice: don't piss 'em off. These guys are capable of doing anything to you."

Mina was the first one, and really, the only one capable of speaking up. "Human trafficking? That stuff happens... _here_? In the Underworld?"

"'Course it does. It's Hell, and trust me, you're gonna wish you were above."

Suddenly staying with Skulker didn't sound so bad anymore. Mimi didn't want to be in the receiving line of child slavery. But it'll be hard for them to contain her for long. She's too strong, they'll slip- _No, they'll know who you are, and the Devil Essence is the only reason your powers are manageable. They'll get it out. I'm assuming you don't know how to use the powers your mother gave you. That is if you inherited any... **No.**_ Mimi chewed the inside of her cheek. She really wished the voice would hurry up and save her. It was taking too long.

 _I don't know where you are, yet, and with such a weak link, I_ might _not be able to sense you at all, so be prepared for anything._

Sense her? Mimi badly wanted to pull at her hair in frustration. She hated not knowing what was going on, and she had to cooperate with the enemy if she wanted answers.

"Let's go," Skulker said, loosening the ropes on Dina and replacing them with handcuffs. He moved towards Mina, and Mimi observed quietly, wondering if the little leech would take advantage of this moment to try and make a break for it. If she did and succeeded, Mimi would learn that the only threat were the ropes wrapped around her. But after that? Would Mina bother to untie Mimi so they can escape together? And what about Skulker? He's no easy obstacle. Mimi was sure of that.

"Don't even think about it!"

Just as Mimi predicted, Mina did try to make a move, but Skulker's grip on the vampire's wrist was surprisingly strong. He had an air of confidence as he held up a hissing Mina, strapping her hands with a different rope and upon contact, Mina screamed. Whatever it was had her thrashing in pain. Mina was feverishly scratching at her wrists, watching in horror when her skin burned and began to peel off.

"Rope's laced with vervain; shit's worst than garlic," the bounty hunter casually informed. "You heal quickly, that's why it's so effective 'cus it burns your skin again and again. Try not to move so much and it'll hurt less."

Mina stopped moving, but Mimi could still see her shaking a bit. The demon girl recalled Mina using her mist powers to evade one of her attacks when they first battled, but the magical plant must have an effect on her powers, weakening her status. Dina started crying again, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her.

"I'm not untying _you_ ," retorted Skulker, flicking his gaze on Mimi. "I'll carry you out myself, but first..."

Skulker grinned, holding out his recent favorite weapon. It was the taser he used to knock Mimi down more than one occasion. "Remember this little guy?"

Mimi's shoulders slumped. This day couldn't get any worse.

 **o.o.o**

When Mimi woke up again, the ropes were discarded on the ground next to her, but instead of wooden planks and a steel door, it was a cold, concrete floor she was resting on. Her stomach rumbled in hunger. She can't remember the last time Jeff fed her. How many days has it been?

She moaned. She could _really_ go for a muffin right about now.

"Awake, eh?" another voice rasped, but this one was kind.

A hand appeared on her right eye of vision, and Mimi instantly jumped away. A spike of fear crawled over her when she realized her claws and red skin were gone. She frantically tried getting on her feet, swatting whenever the individual's arms tried to reach for her in order to get her to calm down.

"Don't be scared, don't be scared!" the new stranger exclaimed. "I will not hurt you! My name is Matilda... you are the Princess of Hell, yes?"

Mimi only blinked, but her swatting ceased.

"A pleasure, my lady," Matilda curtsied. She was a human brunette with purple hues, but the dress she was wearing looked more like dirty rags. "A shame you were brought in such a place... no child should suffer in slavery, but if you're lucky, your master may be kind to you... whoever he may be... or she."

 ** _I'm far too valuable,_** Mimi snapped, not caring in the slightest that Matilda flinched at her tone. She wasn't here to make friends. That much is obvious. **_What's your purpose?_**

"I-I apologize... I didn't mean... I'm a simple servant for my master..." began Matilda, but realization crossed her features that she was able to perfectly understand Mimi. "How did you-- you're a telepath!"

 ** _Not quite._** Although Mimi will be careful from now on. It was too dangerous for someone like Matilda to know. **_Don't tell anyone or I will kill you._**

Matilda gulped. "I wouldn't dream of it, but do be careful, princess. You're already at a high price as it is. If my masters knew..."

 ** _I know. Where am I?_**

"One of the many warehouses _they_ own. Girls are kept in rows with only a small blanket and a pillow," she explained. "But you're a special case, so you get your own room with your own bed. I'm here to settle you in and help you bathe before the presentation."

 ** _Presentation? You mean the selling? There's no way they can pull this off_**.

Matilda shrinked away at Mimi's increasingly heated stare. "For your sake, I hope so. Your father has many enemies. If _they_ are to successfully s-sell you, it wouldn't guarantee that whoever your master will be... will want to keep you alive."

 ** _I'll get out_** , Mimi calmly replied. She wasn't scared - suspicious and in high alert is another thing. She knew she wasn't messing with an ordinary pimp if they have the resources to rid of her demonic abilities. It must be larger organization with power and tactics. Such confidence in kidnapping a royal can't exist without good material. Lucky for her, she was raised by two highly intellectual beings. She wouldn't be fooled by someone who doesn't dare show their face. **_Except maybe this once._**

She turned back to Matilda. **_Who is your master?_**

"I-I don't know his name, I would have to investigate," answered the older girl with a questioning look. "What for?"

 ** _Figure it out and report back to me._** ** _I will see you again, won't I?_**

Maybe... let's go clean you up, then I'll introduce you to the others."

Mimi didn't answer, but didn't put up a fight when she was led to the showers. She'd cooperate and figure out a way out. It would be easy, and if she had time, she'll pass by her favorite cafe and order a chocolate muffin.

 **o.o.o**

 **AN.** A Monday update as promised. The ending was going to be different, but I decided to cut it off and add it onto Chapter 3, and I do hope this chapter doesn't bite me in the butt.. hm. *squints*

Anyways, Matilda will have an important role, so keep an eye on her. ;p See ya hopefully next Monday.


End file.
